clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Shadow
Card-Jitsu Shadow is a possible future game in Club Penguin, which could be the final part of the Card-Jitsu Series. There are some clues that show it might be available in the future. On his Twitter account, Spike Hike got a tweet asking if there would be a Card Jitsu Shadow. He replied, "Snow first", which likely proves that Card-Jitsu Shadow is coming out. When also asked whether it is real, he said it is a rumor but he believes in it.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/335855733688123393 On a Club Penguin Memories post of Ask Spike Hike, Spike Hike mentioned that there would be something big for Card-Jitsu. He may have been referring to Card-Jitsu Shadow. He also mentioned something big for Puffles. Trivia *When three ninjas of each element perform their Special Dance at the Iceberg, a dark, cloudy storm will appear, most likely representing the element of Shadow. * The power card Mobile Fire Power Card 1 features a Shadow Ninja. This is obtainable through codes in the "Card-Jitsu Water - Second Wave" packs and from the Martial Artworks catalog. *When asked, Sensei said "There might be Shadow some day," giving more evidence that it may be released but not giving the exact date. Another time at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, Sensei replied to a similar question, responding "One element at a time. First we must master Snow to restore balance", giving even more hint that sometime in the future, Card-Jitsu Shadow might happen. *While talking about the dark side of the force, Sensei said Tusk had turned to the shadows, a possible reference to Card-Jitsu Shadow. *Ninja once had a penguin wearing Card-Jitsu Shadow items as his avatar on his Twitter account. *If you look closely in the Amulet, there is a black spot in the middle of all three elements. It is possible that there is a Shadow Gem. **It could also possibly mean that the penguin has mastered the Classic Card-Jitsu. *On Issue #441 of The Club Penguin Times, on the Ask Sensei section, Sensei stated that there is an evil force that is sealed somewhere. *In Issue #459, its comic referenced the rumor about the game. *In Issue #461, the Island Rumors section stated that there are some ninja rumors that could shake up the Dojo. This could be a reference to Card Jitsu Shadow. Outfit *Helmet of Shadows *Midnight Mask *Nightfall Coat *Shade Sandals Gallery Happy S 2.png|Happy77 with the possible look for (Yes this is fake, it was taken on a Private Server) Shadow Suit. Shadow ninja void wave!.jpg|The wave action. Shadow ninja cloud!.jpg|The dance action. File:Screenshot_at_Feb_17_22-16-14.png|Sensei commenting on it. File:CJ_Shadow_Proof.PNG|Spike Hike confirming it will come after Card-Jitsu Snow. Gema da Sombra.png|Possibly the Shadow Gem. Shadow ninjas exist TRUE.png|The Shadow Ninja card in Card-Jitsu Snow. Screenshot from 2013-05-27 11:50:52.png|When the Shadow ninja power card is used in Card-Jitsu boriskoicons.png|What it is thought to be the Shadow Gem. Secret Of Shadows.png|When an equal number of Water Ninjas, Fire Ninjas and Snow Ninjas dance, the storm becomes purple. This could be proof of shadow. 2eob.png|What could possibly be a hint of Card-Jitsu Shadow. Ask_S.png|Possibly hinting about the Card-Jitsu Shadow foe. CJshadow.jpg|Polo Field stating that they aren't working on any new Card-Jitsu yet. Club Penguin Times|A comic in the Club Penguin Times. Video *EXCLUSIVE* Shadow Ninja Power Card!|A video showing a the Mobile Fire Power Card 1 action. See also *Card-Jitsu (disambiguation) External links Card-Jitsu Card *Mobile Fire Power Card 1 (icon) *Fire Power Card 1 (attack) *Fire Power Card 1 (react) Sources and References Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Shadow